Dean and Clara
by LoveAmbrose
Summary: After months down in NXT, Clara has finally been promoted to the Main Roster. Her journey to the Hall of Fame, and the love she finds along the way is Legendary.


Hello, my name is Kate O'Grady but you can call me Clara. Let me tell you a bit about myself, I was born on June 27, 1991. No need to do the math I am 23 years old. All my life I was in love with wrestling, especially the WWE. I love Lita, not during the days when she was a heel but just when she was a total bad ass. Despite this I looked like her enemy Trish Stratus. I have natural straight blonde hair and blue eyes. Once I was old enough though, I dyed my hair a light brown and I've kept it ever since. I'm 5'5" which is short for a WWE Diva but it was proportionate with my weight of 120 lbs.

I just recently signed a contract with the WWE Main roster for the next year which is awesome. I'm so excited. I'm getting to the entrance of the venue right now. It was going to be so different traveling all over the world. During my time down in NXT, we didn't travel much since we are considered the developmental territory.

It was still early but I had to be here early to talk with my creative consultant. I was so nervous. I swear anyone within the next couple of blocks could hear my heart beating a mile a minute. As I go through the back entrance I am met by fans. "NXT!" They begin chanting. I smile and put my head down before entering the venue.

A lot is happening in the WWE as of late. The Authority is ruling over it with an iron fist. That punk-ass Seth Rollins recently injured Dean Ambrose, but I heard he's doing okay. Still, I wouldn't be able to meet him tonight. That sucks, he's one of my favorites. Brock Lesner is the WWE Heavyweight Champion. Paige is the current Diva's champion, and my fellow diva Nikki has been being a real bitch to her sister. Night of Champions is coming up and I wonder how I'll be involved, if I'm involved.

I'm navigating through the backstage of the arena until I run into Roman Reigns. "Oh, hi Roman." I say but my voice cracks. I'm quite embarrassed since he is very attractive. His hair flowed down his muscular shoulders. The shirt he wore seemed to fit perfectly to his body.

"You're the new girl right?" He questions. He wasn't using the deep voice he used to address the crowd, yet his voice still gave off the sound of a beast waiting to be unlocked. I shake my head of these thoughts and try to focus on replying to him.

"Oh, yes, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kate, but I prefer Clara." I'm so excited to have this great opportunity. I had worked hard in NXT for a year. I never got the NXT Woman's Title, I had challenged Paige once but failed to capture the coveted belt. It was only fitting that Paige was the Diva's Championship. Hopefully I could get it from her now on the Main Roster.

"Well, nice to meet you Clara, my name is Joe but I prefer my stage name as well back here, it just makes things easier." He replies politely. He's not only handsome he's also quite the gentleman. I'm impressed. Joe was actually very well spoken, unlike Roman. I smile lightly at my thoughts. I would never tell Roman what I just said.

"Well, I'll see you later, I need to speak to my creative consultant." I say farewell. He nods and we both being to walk our separate ways. Suddenly, I run back and grab onto his shoulder. "Oh, Roman, do me a favor?" I begin.

"Yeah?" He replies with a questioning look towards me. I smile before giving my request.

"Kick Rollins scrawny ass tonight." I encourage. Roman's gray iris' light up and he smiles from ear to ear. He flips the hair from his face before nod.

"Believe that." He promises before heading off. I walk towards his makeshift office. I look down at my watch and see that I have only a few minutes left. I run. I still wasn't quite sure where his office was, but I knew for a fact that I better hurry.

I get out of the meeting and I am quite happy. I was told that I basically that I could just go out there and do exactly what I did in NXT. I was also told that I would make my debut at the beginning of Raw which is in 20 minutes so I have to hurry and get my attire. It is a dark purple, bedazzled sports bra with black sweat pants made out of a fabric that makes them look like tights and I wear boots to finish this ensemble. I quickly put it on and head to the arena entrance.

I'm nervous but the man encourages me and hands me a microphone. Only about a minute left. My theme is "Hall of Fame" by The Script as it is very appropriate to my life. I still remember when I was about to debut in NXT. I was talking with Dusty and he asked me to think about what song told my life story. I immediately chose "Hall of Fame".

Once the song starts I wait until the lyrics begin before I make my entrance. I get some cheers from those who watch NXT, but those who don't looked at me anxiously since I was a new face walking to the ring. I get to the ring and slide in.

I look around and keep a smile on my face even though I feel as if I'm about to die. Nonetheless I yell "How's everyone doing tonight in Miami!" Everyone cheers for this, which I take as a good sign. I raise the microphone again and continue, "My name is Clara and I just wanted to say-" I am cut off by Stephanie McMahon's music. She is walking down with Nikki and Paige by her side. The audience are booing as they approach and reach the ring.

Stephanie also has a microphone and she begins to speak once all three of them are in the ring. "Hello, Clara, lovely name." I am pissed off by her interruption but I choose to be civil. I look to the crowd, they are chanting "NXT!" Paige and I meet eyes and stare each other down. Paige holds up her title and kisses it.

"Thank you, Stephanie, but I was introducing myself." I try to continue but Nikki interrupts, smacking my microphone down. I look down at the mat with a devilish smirk on my face.

"That is no way to speak to Stephanie McMahon." She gets in my face and by instinct I shove her and she falls on her ass. She crawls a couple of feet back. Looking at me in shock. I smile at her, making the crowd cheer even louder.

The crowd cheers and I look around and smile. Nikki gets back up but Stephanie stops her. Nikki and Stephanie begin to talk to one another. Nikki clearly complaining about my actions. Stephanie seemingly trying to calm Nikki down. Stephanie faces me and takes a deep breath.

"Anyway, on behalf of the WWE and The Authority I would just like to welcome you." She explains, but the look in her eyes tells me that she was here to remind me who the boss was. Unfortunately for Stephanie, I've never followed Authority well.

"Well thank you but I don't need your welcome." People cheer and clap at my response. Stephanie gives me the death glare, her piercing blue eyes seemingly seeing straight through me to my soul. In all honesty, I am a bit intimidated, but I stand my ground.

"You're new here so I'll let that slide but a word of advice , I would be careful with how I speak of The Authority because-" Stephanie begins before I laugh before tossing my hair from my face. I was getting sick and tired of this bitch.

"Well a word of advice to you Stephanie, I don't do well with Authority." The crowd cheers and clap while others boo at Stephanie. I continue. "I do well at wrestling like some of my favorite wrestlers who have given their bodies to entertain the WWE Universe: Daniel Bryan-" the audience cheers "YES" before I continue and I just let them finish. "Roman Reigns-" more cheers. "Dean Ambrose-" even more cheers. "John Cena-" this time, the audience's reaction is much more polarizing. "and finally, Brie Bella." The audience goes nuts and I turn around to pose to the audience. All of a sudden, I feel someone turn me around, it's Nikki.

She kicks me in the stomach than lifts me on her back and performs her Rack Attack. The audience is booing and yelling. I'm not out cold but it hurts like a bitch. I have enough strength to look after them as they leave with Stephanie's music playing, but then they turn around and Stephanie holds the microphone to her mouth.

"Oh, and Clara, you'll be having a handicap match against Paige and Nikki later tonight, good luck and welcome to the WWE." They leave the arena and go backstage while I hold my back in pain. The audience is booing and I only have one thought, Oh great, this is exactly how I wanted to start my career.

It's about midway through Raw when my match is about to begin. Paige enters first, got to admit I love her theme music; it's kick ass. Afterwards, Nikki enters and they stand in their corner; basically waiting to slaughter me.

My music starts and I head to the ring. The announcer says "And their opponent, weighing in at 120 lbs. from Boston, Massachusetts; Clara!" Now, this was real. I was done with NXT, this is Raw. I was on the Main Roster. I'm so excited to be in my first match, even though odds aren't in my favor to win.

As I slide into the ring, Paige and Nikki start stomping on my back, preventing me from getting up. In a panic, I slide out. I need a second to catch my breath. Unfortunately, Nikki and Paige have other ideas. They follow me, and begin to punch me. I'm beginning to black out. Is my career going to be ruined before it even begins?

I hear Brie's music play and she runs out. I hear her tackle Nikki. She's on Nikki, punching her. Brie seems more occupied in beating up her sister than helping me so I'm still being beat up by Paige. The damage done by Nikki and Paige was too great and I'm unable to defend myself from Paige.

AJ's music starts and she skips down to the ring. She doesn't hit Paige, just watches her. Everyone is cheering both "YES!", and "CM Punk!" Paige stops hitting me and begins staring down AJ. I take this time to recover. As Paige has her back turned I struggle to get up. I take a few deep breath then tackle her and begin punching her fiercely. After giving her a thorough beating, I perform my finisher, which is a modified version of The Twist of Fate. After this, I realize both AJ and Brie have left, and Paige and Nikki are both knocked out.

My theme song plays so I take that as my cue to leave. My first match wasn't even a match exactly, but it was a victory. I get to the top of the stage and raise my hands to the audience, who are cheering me on. I turn back around to head back stage when I am punched in the face.

I look up to see Stephanie. Not this bitch again. The crowd is booing. Before I can get up, she kicks me in the gut and gives me a Pedigree. As I black out, I hear the crowd booing as she says, "Welcome to the WWE Clara, and maybe now, you know to respect Authority." Her music plays as I pass out. What a first day!


End file.
